Forgotten Love
by dizzy eyes
Summary: After five years, Cory and Topanga meet again... What will happen? Is it love all over again? R&R please!
1. Why?

Disclaimer: I do not own the TV show Boy Meets World. I take absolutely no credit for making up the characters in the original show. I just felt like writing a story about a couple of them, ok? Ok, now that we all understand... **midnight sun**  
  
Forgotten Love  
Chapter 1: Why?  
  
'Why?'  
  
That was the question running through 25 year-old Cory Matthews' mind as he strolled down the crowded city street. 'Why did it happen?' Cory mused to himself, as he thought back to the day they had fought. 'Why couldn't I have just let it go? Then maybe we'd still be together..."  
  
***flashback***  
  
"Cory? Is that you?" Topanga shouted from the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah. I'm home. How was your day?" Cory asked as he leaned over to give her a kiss.  
  
"Um, it was okay," Topanga said hesitantly. She wasn't quite sure how Cory would take her news.  
  
"Why?" asked Cory, knowing that his fiancée was hiding something. "Something's up, Topanga. I can hear it in your voice. Come on, just tell me what's wrong. You know you can trust me honey."  
  
"My boss offered me a new job today," she stated.  
  
"Topanga, that's great! Why wouldn't you want to tell me something like that? You took it, right?" Cory asked excitedly.  
  
"Well, I said that I would have to think about it and talk it over with you first."  
  
"What's there to think about? Of course you should take the job. You've always wanted this haven't you?" he questioned uncertainly.  
  
"Yes. I have. But we're going to get married soon. We have to think about both of us now. I didn't want to make a snap decision that one of us might regret," Topanga told him.  
  
"Well, I know how much you want this, so I want it for you too. What's the job? Where is it?"  
  
"It's to be an intern at a fashion company." Topanga paused a beat. "Cory, it's in New York," she added quietly.  
  
***end flashback***  
  
Topanga Lawrence parked her silver BMW in her private parking space in the lot complex. She smiled to herself as she got out of the car, and took a sip of her refreshing iced mocha. 'My life is so close to perfect right now. I have the job of my dreams, I live in a great apartment in a great city. Everything is turning out so wonderful now. If only...' she thought. 'If only...'  
  
***flashback***  
  
"Cory, what's wrong with moving to New York? Two seconds ago you told me I should take the job, no questions asked! Why can't we move to New York? This is the opportunity of a lifetime for me. You know that," Topanga ranted.  
  
"Topanga, this is our home. This is where we grew up, where we met, where we fell in love. I proposed to you here, we were supposed to get married here. This is where we have friends, and family, and everything. Why leave and make all of that change? This is where we live, not New York," Cory replied.  
  
"Why can't we move Cory? We'll always have our memories. Things change, you can't just stay here all of your life. You can't force everyone to live their lives how you want them to, you can't make people stay with you. Do you really think that moving was my first choice? Cory, just please, think of all of the opportunity we could miss if we don't go," she pleaded.  
  
"What about all of the opportunity we could miss if we leave? I want to stay here, Topanga. This is my home, this is our home, it always has been," Cory responded.  
  
"You can't avoid change forever, Cory Matthews. You have to take risks," Topanga told him.  
  
"Well, yeah? What if I don't want to? What if I want to stay right here where everything is the same? You go to New York, Topanga. I'm going to stay here in Philadelphia, where I belong." Cory stormed out of the room and slammed the door shut.  
  
"Cory-- wait," Topanga tried to stop him. But she realized that he was gone, and there was nothing she could do. She stood there for a moment, the tears running silently down her face. After a minute, she turned and went into her room to pack.  
  
***end flashback*** 


	2. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own the TV show Boy Meets World. I take absolutely no credit for making up the characters in the original show. I just felt like writing a story about a couple of them, ok? Ok, now that we all understand... **midnight sun**  
  
Forgotten Love  
Chapter 2: The Meeting  
  
Cory stepped out of his modest hotel room and onto the small balcony overlooking New York. He stood there for a moment, watching the glowing orange sun set over the magnificent skyline, into the light mist hanging over the buildings. Cory scanned the rooftops, not looking for anything in particular, just trying to keep his thoughts at bay. He couldn't stop thinking back to that awful night when he had left Topanga. Remembering the way she had just stood there, stunned and crying, hurt him more than he could bear. Cory wished that he could have that day back; maybe then things would be different. Would he and Topanga still be together? Married? He could never know for sure. For a while, Cory just stood there, frozen in pain by the regrets piercing his heart.  
  
*************  
  
Topanga rushed out of her office complex into the parking lot. It was nearly 7:30, and she had gotten so caught up in her work that she never noticed the time. Now she was late and her date would think that she was standing him up. 'It's not like it matters that much,' Topanga thought to herself. After all, it was only a blind date. She didn't even know the guy, and still couldn't believe that she had let Amy talk her into the date. Topanga glanced at her watch as she got into her car. 'Damn,' she thought. 'I'm already half an hour late!' Amy was going to kill her tomorrow at work if she missed this date completely. The guy, John, was one of Amy's closest friends, and Amy had really hoped it would work. Topanga continued down the nearly empty street, picking up the pace just a little.  
  
*************  
  
Cory went back into his hotel room, got his coat, and walked out the door of room number 21. He left the hotel lobby, and went out into the fresh, crisp air of autumn. Walking down the street, Cory still couldn't get the past out of his mind. He decided to take a break for some coffee, and ducked into the nearest place, Rosie's Café.  
  
*************  
  
At a red light, Topanga reached into her glove compartment and grabbed a small scrap of paper. She held it in front of her and read,  
  
Rosie's Café: 7 pm  
His name is John, he's got dark  
brown hair and will probably  
be wearing a black overcoat from  
work. Don't you dare be late, Topanga!  
Amy  
  
'Well, there goes the part about not being late,' Topanga thought. 'At least Rosie's is just a couple more blocks away.' Topanga put her foot on the gas pedal and drove further down the street.  
  
*************  
  
Cory walked up to the counter in Rosie's Café and looked at the hanging menu.  
  
"What'll it be, sir?" asked the white-haired man behind the counter.  
  
"Um, just a decaf please," Cory replied.  
  
"That'll be two fifty," the man stated as he poured the coffee. Cory handed him the money. "Outta three?" the older man said. "Fifty cents is your change. Have a nice night."  
  
"You too," Cory mumbled vaguely, as he walked away from the counter. He took a small table next to the window and had a sip of his steaming coffee.  
  
*************  
  
Topanga hurriedly parked her car on a side street near Rosie's Café, and rushed inside. She didn't see anyone by Amy's description that was sitting alone. John had probably already left, thinking that she wasn't going to be there, Topanga thought. She scanned the café once more, but still didn't see him. But... there was someone very familiar looking sitting across the room. Their eyes locked, then widened in surprise. 'Oh my God, is that who I think it is?' Topanga asked herself. 


	3. Long Time, No See

Disclaimer: I do not own the TV show Boy Meets World. I take absolutely no credit for making up the characters in the original show. I just felt like writing a story about a couple of them, ok? Ok, now that we all understand... **midnight sun**  
  
Forgotten Love  
Chapter 3: Long Time, No See  
  
Topanga blinked. Could it really be Cory? After all, she hadn't seen him or spoken to him in five years. Not that she didn't think about him all of the time...  
  
*************  
  
Cory was shocked. Was it actually Topanga staring at him from across the room? Sure, he dreamed about the moment when they would see each other again, but he never thought it would actually happen. But, there she was, starting to walk towards him.  
  
"Cory? Is that you?" Topanga questioned uncertainly.  
  
"Yeah. It's me," Cory replied, with the same uncertainty.  
  
"Wow, I haven't seen you in such a long time, I could barely recognize you. So what are you doing in New York? I thought that you never wanted to leave Philadelphia," Topanga stated.  
  
"Well, I couldn't stay in one place forever," Cory said, almost to himself. He thought back, felt so guilty remembering their fight. "You taught me that."  
  
Topanga smiled ruefully. "Did I? It was so long ago, and I've just tried to block it out," she lied. She knew how untruthful that was, she had thought about Cory every single day for the past five years.  
  
"Topanga, I'm so sorry," Cory blurted. "I'm so sorry, it's all my fault, I just never wanted to admit it to you. I should have just supported you completely, come with you to New York... Maybe then, things would be--"  
  
"Different," she finished. "I know."  
  
"So, how have you been?" Cory asked politely, eager to change the subject.  
  
"I've been doing fine," Topanga answered. "I have a real nice apartment, I have the job that I've always wanted, but there are still some holes in my life..." she trailed off. "But, how have you been? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I don't know really. I just felt like a vacation, some time away from my normal routine. I'm not even sure why I picked New York," Cory told her. 'What a lie that one is. I picked New York hoping to find her. She probably already knows that too,' he thought to himself.  
  
"Oh," she said simply. "So how long are you planning on staying? You know, we could get together or something. I have the rest of the week off from work. Something about working too much, my boss told me." Topanga said.  
  
Cory smiled. "That's the Topanga I once knew," he murmured. "Yeah, so when do you want to meet?"  
  
"How about tomorrow, around noon?" she asked.  
  
"Sounds good to me. We can meet here, and then see what we want to do afterward. You know, you never did get your coffee," he teased.  
  
Topanga smiled to herself. Somehow, the coffee and the date didn't matter to her anymore. 


	4. It's Just Coffee

Thanks to all of the people who read and reviewed!!! I luv you all!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the TV show Boy Meets World. I take absolutely no credit for making up the characters in the original show. I just felt like writing a story about a couple of them, ok? Ok, now that we all understand... **midnight sun**  
  
Forgotten Love  
Chapter 4: It's Just Coffee  
  
Topanga walked out of her apartment door and into the bustle of the New York City streets. She hurried along, aware that she was supposed to meet Cory at noon, and it was already 11:45. She would have taken her car, but it was too busy in the streets, and Rosie's wasn't too far away. Topanga sighed as she finally approached the café and walked through the swinging door.  
  
*************  
  
Cory strode through the hotel lobby and out into the small parking lot. He began the short trip to Rosie's Café, knowing that in less than twenty minutes he would be seeing Topanga again, and he wouldn't be able to make excuses or run away. After all, the two of them had planned this meeting. Cory braced himself as he walked through the café doors. "Well, here goes," he said under his breath.  
  
*************  
  
Topanga looked around the café anxiously, a worried expression on her face. When she saw Cory step toward the table she had saved for them, her face lit up. "Hi there," she greeted him.  
  
"Hey," he returned. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm okay now. I thought you weren't coming," Topanga said.  
  
"You think I would miss this?" Cory asked her. "How could I? I missed five years of it already."  
  
"Yeah," Topanga said quietly. "We did."  
  
"Can I take your order?" the apron-clad waitress asked, approaching the table. "Today you can get up to three muffins or pastries for half price when you get two coffees."  
  
Cory looked at Topanga. "You want to get that?" he asked her. She nodded. "Okay, I'll have a regular coffee with two creams and a cinnamon swirl muffin. Topanga?"  
  
"I'd like a coffee blend with caramel and whipped cream, please. Oh, and I'll have a banana walnut muffin with it."  
  
"I'll be right back with your orders," the waitress told them, tucking her notepad back into her apron pocket. As she walked behind the counter, Cory turned toward Topanga.  
  
"So," he began, "how have you been? We have five years to catch up on now, you know."  
  
"Well, I took the job here and my boss, Charlotte, gave me a promotion after a few months. Now I'm an executive in the company. I even get to have my own corner office. What have you been up to?" Topanga asked him.  
  
"Not as much as you have," he joked. I kept going to school and now I'm studying to become lawyer. I sometimes work at my dad's store, but nothing big. Not like you." Cory looked at her with admiration. "Where did you finish college?"  
  
"I finished the basics at NYU. They were okay with me transferring because of my grades and everything," explained Topanga.  
  
The two sat there for a moment, neither knowing what to say, until the waitress came back with their orders. "One coffee, two creams, cinnamon muffin," she stated, putting Cory's food on the table in front of him. "And a coffee blend with a banana nut muffin," she intoned, giving Topanga her order. "I'll be back in a few with your check."  
  
"Thank you very much," Topanga said. Turning back to Cory, she began, "So. Is this it? Do we just go on with our lives as normal and pretend this never happened, that we never saw each other ever again?"  
  
"Well, what do you want? I don't want to lose you again, Topanga, not now that we've found each other again. Do you?"  
  
"No. I think that, at the very least, we should keep in touch," she answered.  
  
"The very least? Ok, we have to keep in touch, but can it be more than the very least?" asked Cory.  
  
"Cory Matthews! What are you insinuating?" Topanga asked, pretending to be shocked.  
  
"Nothing!" Cory exclaimed, an innocent look on his face.  
  
"Okay," Topanga said warily. The waitress brought their check over and dropped it in the center of the table.  
  
"You can bring it up to the front counter, or I'll be by to pick it up in a bit," she told them. Cory thanked her, and she left the table.  
  
Topanga began to get money out of her purse. "We'll split it," she said to Cory.  
  
"No, no, that's okay. I'll get it." Cory took out his wallet. "Don't worry about it."  
  
"I don't want to be any trouble..." Topanga trailed off.  
  
"It's not. None at all. I'm gonna take this up, I'll be right back," said Cory, leaving the table.  
  
Topanga smiled as Cory left the table. 'What are you doing?' she asked herself. 'Where is this going?' "I don't know. I don't know," she whispered.  
  
"What?" Cory questioned, looking at her.  
  
"What? Oh, nothing," Topanga assured him. "Nothing. Go for a walk?" she offered.  
  
"Sure," he said. "Gladly." Cory extended his arm, and she took hold of it. They walked out of the coffee shop together, content with the moment, but wondering what was next.  
  
*************  
  
"So," Cory started, "where are we headed?"  
  
"Wherever we end up." Topanga told him. "No destination. Just us, walking and talking."  
  
"About what?" asked Cory.  
  
"Anything." stated Topanga. "You pick."  
  
"Okay," Cory agreed. Not about us though, we'll save that for later. Say, tomorrow night?"  
  
"Are you asking me out? On a date?" Topanga asked playfully.  
  
"Why yes, I believe I am," Cory said, going along with her game.  
  
"Well then, time and place?"  
  
"How about tomorrow night, and I'll pick you up at seven?" Cory looked to Topanga for confirmation.  
  
"Well, that sounds great, but that was only time." She grinned. "Where are we going?" Topanga queried.  
  
"Surprise," Cory tried to sound mysterious.  
  
Topanga laughed. "Okay, it's a date."  
  
"So, I get to pick what we're going to talk about, right?" Topanga nodded. "Okay," Cory said. "I pick friends. Have you seen Shawn and Angela anytime in, oh, say the past five years?"  
  
"No," Topanga said, surprised that he had asked. "They stayed in Philadelphia," she hesitated. "Didn't they?"  
  
"Well, yeah. But they went on vacations a few times, and never told us where they went. I thought they might have come to visit you," Cory commented. "Never mind, I know that you miss them. Sorry."  
  
"No, it's okay. Angela wrote me letters when she was in Europe with her father. Shawn told her about my 'change of address,' to put it lightly," she informed him. "She kept writing and one day, her letter said that she was back in Philadelphia with Shawn. Are they still together?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm pretty sure they are. That is, unless the broke up in the few days I've been gone." He smiled. "So where are we?"  
  
"Actually we're near my office buildings, and my apartment. I should probably get home. I was supposed to call Char today. Office stuff. Even though it's my day off, she just can't seem to live without me." Topanga laughed.  
  
"Well, if you have to get back, I'll walk you to your apartment and talk to you later. I'm staying at the Washington near Central Park. You can reach me there or I could call you at your apartment," Cory told her.  
  
"How about you call me? I think that might be easier. My phone number is 585-1313. I can write it down for you in the lobby," Topanga said.  
  
"Okay then," Cory replied.  
  
"Well, we're here," she declared.  
  
"Nice," Cory observed, looking up at her building. They walked into the lobby, and Topanga grabbed a piece of paper, scribbled her phone number down on it, and handed it to Cory.  
  
"I'll talk to you later," she said, giving him a quick hug. "I gotta go now." She turned to the stairs. "Bye!"  
  
"Bye," Cory called back. He smiled and walked out into the flurry of activity that was New York City. 


	5. A Second Chance

Disclaimer: I do not own the TV show Boy Meets World. I take absolutely no credit for making up the characters in the original show. I just felt like writing a story about a couple of them, ok? Ok, now that we all understand... **midnight sun**  
  
Forgotten Love  
Chapter 5: A Second Chance  
  
Ring...ring...ring...  
  
"Hello?" Topanga answered into the phone.  
  
"Hey, Topanga?" Cory verified.  
  
"Yeah, it's me. Hi Cory."  
  
"So I was calling about tonight..." Cory began.  
  
"Uh huh." Topanga nodded her head, even though she knew he couldn't see her. "Seven o'clock, right?"  
  
"Yeah. Seven," Cory repeated. "So where do you want to meet? I can pick you up at your building."  
  
"Umm, why don't we meet in the lobby?" Topanga asked. 'Maybe that will help us avoid even more awkwardness,' she thought.  
  
"That sounds good," Cory smiled. "I'll see you soon then."  
  
"Ok. Bye Cory." Topanga hung up the phone and sighed. 'My first date with Cory Matthews in five whole years. Who would've thought?' She walked towards her room to pick out an outfit.  
  
A few hours later, Topanga gazed at her image in the mirror, her mind still on Cory. She knew she hadn't seen him in five years, but he had really changed! She snapped back to reality and finished applying her makeup. Topanga gave her hair a final fluff and walked out of the door.  
She was to meet Cory in the lobby of her apartment building, to avoid awkwardness of being with each other in her personal living room. Topanga walked over to a soft couch with striped pillows that complimented the color of the couch fabric. She sat down on the sofa and looked at the clock. It was 6:45. 'Well, he'll be here soon,' Topanga thought nervously. She glanced toward the clock once more and leaned back into the sofa.  
  
*************  
  
Cory stood by the side of the street and waited for the cab he had called for. The taxi driver abruptly pulled the checkered car up onto the curb and Cory hopped in the backseat. He sat down on the comfortable leather seat of the car and put his seatbelt on.  
  
"Where to?" the driver asked the popular question.  
  
"To the apartments at Central Park," Cory answered. "I'll be able to tell you which one it is when we get there."  
  
"Whatever you say," the driver said, and sped away from the curb and down the brightly lit street.  
  
After about ten minutes of racing through the streets of New York, the taxi reached Central Park in record time. Cory pointed to Topanga's building and told the driver to pull up in front of the double doors. "I'll just be a minute. Can you wait?" Cory questioned the driver.  
  
"The meter's running, son," the driver said in reply.  
  
"Okay," Cory said vaguely and walked into the building. Upon entering the lobby, Cory searched the room for Topanga. He saw her relaxing on a cushioned couch near the fireplace. As he walked over to where his date was seated, Cory said, "Hey, Topanga, you look amazing."  
  
"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself, you big lug." They smiled, remembering the last time she had called him that.  
  
"Well," Cory began, jerking the pair out of their sweet reveries. "The taxi is waiting out front to take us to..."  
  
"Yes?" Topanga prompted him.  
  
"The surprise place," Cory finished lamely.  
  
"Come on. You still won't tell me? I really have to wait until we get there?" Topanga whined jokingly.  
  
"Yes, you do. Let's go," Cory told her, hooking her with his arm. They walked out of the door and into the tepid autumn night. When they reached the car, Cory opened the door so that Topanga could step in.  
  
"Where're we going now?" asked the driver. Cory leaned forward and whispered something to him. The cabby nodded and once again sped away from the curb.  
  
*************  
  
After a while, the yellow car came to a stop in front of an elegant Italian restaurant. Cory paid the driver and got out of the car. After helping Topanga out, he gave her his arm and the couple walked into the restaurant.  
  
They were greeted by a maître'd and then led to their table soon after that. The head waiter handed them each a thick menu and informed Cory and Topanga that their waiter would be there shortly to take drink orders.  
  
"Cory, this restaurant is amazing!" Topanga exclaimed when the other man had left the table. "Where did you find it?"  
  
"One of my friends visited New York a couple of times, and he said that if I ever came here, I had to check this place out," Cory explained. "I figured that there was no better time than with you." Topanga smiled at him. "So, what are you going to have?" Cory inquired, changing the subject. "Anything you want. Anything at all."  
  
Topanga looked back at Cory, seeing the double meaning in his words. She glanced at her menu, and back to Cory. "I don't know, she replied. "Everything just sounds so delicious."  
  
"Hello," came another male voice. "I'm Giorgio, and I will be your waiter tonight. Have you been here before?"  
  
"No. We haven't," answered Cory.  
  
"Well, tonight our wine is White Zinfandel. It is a wonderful accompaniment to almost any of the dishes we serve here at Fabian's."  
  
"I'll try the wine. Oh, and a glass of water on the side please," Topanga requested.  
  
"I'll have the same," Cory added.  
  
"Okay, good. Do you need more time to decide what to order?"  
  
"Yes, please," Topanga said. "There's so much to choose from. It all looks so good.  
  
Giorgio smiled. "Yes, that is a popular dilemma. I've felt the same way many times myself. I'll be back in a moment with your drinks. Take as long as you need." He left the table.  
  
"So, do you think that Giorgio is his real name?" Cory grinned.  
  
"Cory," Topanga laughed. "Do you know what you're going to have?"  
  
"No, you keep distracting me from the menu. Maybe the chicken parmagiania."  
  
"I think I'm going to get the pasta primavera," Topanga stated.  
  
"Ooh, that sounds good too," Cory thought aloud.  
  
"What, now you're changing your mind?" Topanga teased him mildly.  
  
"Well, you know me. I really can't make up my mind on things like this," Cory reminded her.  
  
"Yeah, so I see," she laughed.  
  
They were interrupted by the clink of wine glasses. Giorgio had the wine in his hand, and began to pour it into each of their glasses. "So, are we ready to place our orders now?" he asked kindly.  
  
"Well, I'm going to have the pasta primavera," began Topanga.  
  
"Ah, an excellent choice. One of the chef's specialties. And would you like that to come with soup or salad?" Giorgio asked.  
  
"Um, I think I'll have a salad. What kind of dressings do you have?"  
  
"We have Italian, Ranch, Thousand Island, French, and our own special House dressings," Giorgio listed.  
  
"I'm going to go with the House dressing please," Topanga said decisively.  
  
Giorgio turned to Cory. "And you, sir?"  
  
"Chicken parmagiania. With a salad please," Cory recited.  
  
"Also a good choice. What kind of dressing would you like on your salad?" Giorgio asked Cory.  
  
"Italian, please," Cory said, handing the waiter his menu.  
  
"Alright then, I'll be back with your orders soon," Giorgio said, and with that, he left the table.  
  
"So," began Topanga, "earlier today, you asked me about Shaun and Angela. What was all that about?"  
  
"I didn't know if they visited you or not. One day, a little while ago, they both went on a mysterious trip. Nobody would tell me where they went either," Cory recalled.  
"Oh, and you thought that they wouldn't tell you because they didn't want you to know that they were visiting me," Topanga realized.  
  
"Yeah, it made sense to me. And when they came back, they didn't tell me where they had gone," Cory told her.  
  
"Nope, I haven't seen either of them in person since I left Philadelphia," established Topanga.  
  
"Okay. Enough about Shawn and Angela. Now we can talk about us," Cory stated forwardly.  
  
"What about us?" asked Topanga. "I really don't want to drag up the past. There're too many bad memories. I just want to enjoy the fact that I'm here with you now." She smiled.  
  
"Us now," Cory mused. He smiled back at her, taking her hand in his own. Sounds good to me."  
  
"Me too," Topanga whispered. She leaned toward him and their lips met.  
  
When the kiss ended, Cory repeated, "Yeah. Good."  
  
"Okay," Giorgio's voice cut in. "Pasta primavera for you," he said handing the plate to Topanga. "And," continued, "Chicken parmagiana for you."  
  
"Thank you very much," the couple said.  
  
"No problemo," he grinned. "Careful though, they're hot. I'll be around later if anyone needs anything," he finished and left the table.  
  
Cory and Topanga began to eat their food, their minds racing with what had just happened between them.  
  
*************  
  
Cory and Topanga walked out of the restaurant arm in arm, and began to stroll down the street. They walked quietly for a few minutes, until Topanga broke the silence. "So that was nice. I mean, it was wonderful," she said softly.  
  
"It was," Cory agreed. "Let's take a quick walk through the park, and then I'll take you home," he told her.  
  
"Alright," Topanga said.  
  
A few minutes later, they arrived at the front door of Topanga's building. "Well," she said, "this is my stop."  
  
"I know." Their eyes locked. "So, I'll call you again tomorrow, we can do something again?" he asked.  
  
"Okay," she said. Cory kissed her once again. "Goodnight," she whispered to him.  
  
"Goodnight," Cory repeated as she walked inside. He turned back to the street and hailed a taxi. 


	6. I Just Can't Help Myself

Disclaimer: I do not own the TV show Boy Meets World. I take absolutely no credit for making up the characters in the original show. I just felt like writing a story about a couple of them, ok? Ok, now that we all understand... **midnight sun**  
  
Forgotten Love  
  
Chapter Six: I Just Can't Help Myself  
  
When Cory returned to his hotel room, he was greeted by the ringing of the phone. "Hello?" he answered, still delirious with happiness.  
  
"Cory? Is that you?" Shawn's voice came through the speaker.  
  
"Yeah, it's me," Cory replied. "Shawny?"  
  
"Hey man, how are you doing?" Shawn asked his best friend.  
  
"Good, how are you?" Cory returned politely.  
  
"Great. Me and Angela are just sitting here."  
  
"Is that Cory?" Angela said in the background. "Let me say hi!"  
  
"Cory? Angela wants to talk to you," Shawn handed to phone to his girlfriend.  
  
"Hey Cory. How ya doing?" Angela began.  
  
"I'm great, actually. I just got back from a date," Cory announced, finally opening up to his friends.  
  
"What?" Angela exclaimed. "With who? Hold on, I gotta put this on speaker phone so Shawn can hear it."  
  
"So Cor, a date?" Shawn came back into the conversation.  
  
"Yeah. I met this amazing woman here in New York. I think I'm in love with her," Cory confessed.  
  
"Oh really? Already? What's her name, what's she like?" Angela fired off questions.  
  
"She's the best person I've ever met in my entire life," Cory said, carefully avoiding the first question, hoping that Shawn and Angela wouldn't catch on. "I feel like I've known her forever," he hinted. "She has the most beautiful spirit, and I think I want to spend the rest of my life with her," said Cory dreamily.  
  
"So? Does she have a name?" Shawn prompted him.  
  
"Oh, you guys, I'm sorry to cut this short, but I gotta go now. Ill try and call you tomorrow, okay?" Cory said hastily.  
  
"Alright, Cory, talk to you later," Angela said, not showing her suspicion in her voice.  
  
"Bye Cor," added Shawn. They hung up. Shawn turned to Angela, "Is it just me, or do you think there's something he's not telling us?"  
  
"Yeah, he did sound a little strange, like he was hiding something. Why was he so reluctant to tell us who he was going out with?"  
  
"You don't think..."  
  
"That it was Topanga?" she finished. "I don't know, I guess there's only one way to find out."  
  
TBC  
  
Sorry it took me so long to update!!!!! And I want to thank everyone who reviewed my other chapters:  
  
Evitabelle: Hey hun, thanks for reviewing my story!!! I luv you forever and ever, lol, I finally updated, aren't you proud???  
  
GlitterGurl: Thanks for the review; I'm glad you liked it. As you can see, I took your advice and brought Shawn and Angela into the story :-)  
  
Tom: Thanks for the review!  
  
Spongebob Writerpants: Thanks for your review, I appreciate it, and I like your pen name!!! Lol  
  
SINGER21772: Thanks for reviewing; I'm glad you liked the story so far!  
  
coolmel: Thank you!!!! I so appreciate your review, and thanks so much for the compliment!  
  
lee lee: Thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you like my story!!  
  
kayley: Thanks for your review, I'm so happy you enjoyed my story.  
  
Becca the Great: lol, I love Cory and Topanga too. They're just so cute together!!! Thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you like it.  
  
Again, thanks so much you guys, and soooo sorry it took me this long to update! 


	7. Falling In Love With You

Disclaimer: I do not own the TV show Boy Meets World. I take absolutely no credit for making up the characters in the original show. I just felt like writing a story about a couple of them, ok? Ok, now that we all understand... **midnight sun**  
  
Forgotten Love  
  
Chapter Seven: Falling In Love With You  
  
The next evening, Cory and Topanga got together again, this time at Topanga's apartment. The doorman buzzed Cory up to her room, and he anxiously climbed the stairs, waiting to tell her about the call he had received. Topanga answered the door after his first knock and beckoned for him to come in.   
  
They sat down on a comfortable loveseat and Cory told his girlfriend about Shawn and Angela's call. "They sounded really suspicious of me, it was a little funny. But I just wanted you to know," he finished.  
  
"That's okay, Cory. What are you so worried about, anyhow?"  
  
"I just didn't want to jinx what we have going now," he smiled sheepishly.  
  
"That's so sweet! But don't worry, I'm not planning on going anywhere," Topanga promised.  
  
"I am." Cory's voice was barely audible.  
  
"What?" Topanga was shocked. 'How can he come here and, right after we start working everything out, just leave?'  
  
"I'm moving," he repeated slowly. "To New York. I want to be with you, Topanga, it's the most important thing to me in the entire world. Five years apart was too many, I want us to work out this time. I want us to be forever." Topanga just smiled at him, tears threatening to fall down her face. "I love you, Topanga. I always have. I was just stupid enough to let you go." He finished his statement, showing his feelings with a kiss.  
  
"I love you too, Cory. For the past five years, I've been wondering why I ever left, why we let that fight come between us for so long," Topanga told him.  
  
"So..." Cory began, "what's for dinner, my lovely chef?"  
  
Topanga smiled at him. Roasted chicken, potatoes, fresh green beans, and something special for dessert." Cory grinned. "Oh, and I have some red wine in the cabinet, if you could get that out for me." They got up to the couch and walked to the kitchen. Topanga finished setting the table as Cory searched for the right cabinet.  
  
In just a couple of minutes, the oven timer rang and Topanga rushed to get the food, wanting it to be perfect. Cory automatically got up to help her. "No no no no, you sit down. I've got everything under control." She grabbed an oven mitt and took the hot plate out of the oven, setting it down on the table. They ate, chatting intermittently while enjoying their meal. After dinner, the couple decided to settle the matter with Shawn and Angela.  
  
Topanga picked up the phone receiver and handed it to Cory, who dialed Shawn's number. "Hello?" Topanga heard Shawn's voice, muffled through the speaker.  
  
"Hey, Shawn, it's Cory."  
  
"Oh, hey Cor, I didn't recognize the number on the Caller ID. Where are you calling from?"  
  
"My girlfriend's apartment," Cory told him. "Here, honey, say hi," Shawn heard Cory say to the mystery woman.  
  
"Hi, Shawn!"  
  
"Topanga?" Shawn sputtered.  
  
A/N: hey, sorry so short, but I hope you liked it anyways... well, I'm gonna be away for three weeks, so I won't be able to update... hopefully I'll get some writing done, but I can't promise anything. Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed this story so far, I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can, thanks for being patient with me! 


	8. The Truth Revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own the TV show Boy Meets World. I take absolutely no credit for making up the characters in the original show. I just felt like writing a story about a couple of them, ok? Ok, now that we all understand... **midnight sun**  
  
Forgotten Love  
  
Chapter Eight: The Truth Revealed  
  
"What's going on? Why is Topanga there?" Shawn fired off questions that were only answered by laughter from the other line. "Don't you think you need to start filling me in right about now, Cory?" he said impatiently.  
  
"What? You haven't guessed by now?" Cory responded. Shawn sighed with irritation. "Alright, apparently not. I came to New York to finally get some more closure, basically to leave the place I've been hiding ever since Topanga left. Just a little while after I had gotten here, the two of us ran into each other at a café. We got together, and then kept seeing each other, catching up. Starting over. Then you and Angela called and started asking questions. I needed to talk to Topanga before I said anything to you. We needed to figure out exactly what was going on."  
  
"Okay, let me get Angela over here," Shawn said. They could hear his muffled yell as he called Angela into the room.  
  
"What's going on now?" Angela asked the same question.  
  
"Okay, long story short," Cory began again, restating what he had just explained to Shawn. "I came to New York, ran into Topanga at a café, and we've been starting over, catching up, ever since."  
  
"Oooooh!" Angela squealed. "Does this mean that you guys are really back together?"  
  
Topanga spoke up. "Yes."  
  
"This is perfect! You guys are so great together, why did it take you this long to realize it?" she demanded.  
  
"Neither of us wanted to admit that we were wrong. It didn't get any easier not talking or seeing one another, we just got used to it. But now we've talked, and everything is great," Topanga supplied truthfully.  
  
"I'm moving to New York, by the way," Cory added. "When are you coming to visit?"  
  
"Us? When are you coming to visit?" Shawn replied.  
  
"Well, I'll probably be coming back with Cory to help him move up here, and to tell everyone else in person," Topanga told them. "Please keep it a secret until we get there. Can you do that for us?"  
  
"Of course we can honey," Angela assured her. "But you better not be too long, this is big news."  
  
Topanga laughed. "Okay."  
  
Shawn cut into the conversation between the two girls, saying, "Well, we'll stop playing twenty questions and let you two get back to your date now, and we'll talk to you soon." They all said their goodbyes and hung up the phones.  
  
"So," Cory turned to Topanga, "you're coming to Philly with me? When are we leaving?"  
  
"In about three days or so would be good, I need to get time off from my boss. Then we can go back and let everyone else in on our big surprise."  
  
"One more question. Where am I moving into?" Cory looked at her.  
  
"Here," she said simply. "Why would you go anywhere else?" 


	9. Going Home

Disclaimer: I do not own the TV show Boy Meets World. I take absolutely no credit for making up the characters in the original show. I just felt like writing a story about a couple of them, ok? Ok, now that we all understand... **midnight sun**  
  
Forgotten Love  
  
Chapter Nine: Going Home  
  
Three days later on a chilly afternoon Cory and Topanga packed up and were on their way to Philadelphia. They arrived at the Matthews' home a couple hours later. The couple stood nervously on the doorstep, waiting for someone to answer the bell. Finally, Morgan opened the door. She stared in shock for a moment, then, still speechless, beckoned for the pair to come in.  
  
"Hey Morgan," Cory said, giving his sister a quick hug.  
  
"Hi Morgan, how are you? You look so beautiful, I haven't seen you in too long!" Topanga exclaimed.  
  
A few seconds later, Morgan remembered that she had a voice to use and said, almost robotically, "Hi."  
  
Cory and Topanga laughed. "Surprised?" Cory teased his younger sister. She nodded, and eventually snapped out of her daze.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Morgan asked, turning to Topanga.  
  
"It's a long story, it's probably easier to tell everyone at once, where is everyone else?" Topanga asked.  
  
"Mom and Dad are out shopping, and they have Joshua with them. Eric is out with Rachel and Jack, they're back home for a while. Mr. Feeny is probably sitting alone in his living room, he seems to like doing that when Lila isn't home. She's out of town, visiting the Bolanders of Wisconsin. Oh, and Shawn and Angela are probably at their apartment," she filled them in.  
  
"Okay, we can wait," decided Cory, plopping down on the end of the couch, and patting the spot next to him for Morgan. "How have you been these past few days? Miss me?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I missed you loads, didn't know what to do for this whole week, I was beside myself with grief because you left," Morgan quipped sarcastically. "Sorry, Cory, but I'm more interested in hearing from Topanga. I haven't seen her in five years. You were over here for dinner just a couple weeks ago."  
  
Amy and Alan picked that moment to walk in the door. "Oh, hi Cory, you're back home already?" Amy questioned. Then she looked at the person standing next to him. "Topanga?" she said, shocked at what she was seeing. "What are you doing here?"  
  
AN: Sorry, I know it's really short, but I hope you liked it anyways... I was gonna continue, but I wanted to update before I go away again and this was really all I had time for. Please review, and thank you so much to everyone who already did. I'll try to thank you all personally in an upcoming chapter, but no promises. I'll try hard to remember though. Thanks!!! Oh, and one last thing... changed my pen name because of the new url thing, and apparently you can't have the same name as someone else. Rather than have them change it for me and add a number or something, I just changed my pen name to one of my msn screen names. Okay, that's all now, I promise. 


	10. Reunited

Disclaimer: I do not own the TV show Boy Meets World. I take absolutely no credit for making up the characters in the original show. I just felt like writing a story about a couple of them, ok? Ok, now that we all understand... **midnight sun**  
  
Forgotten Love  
  
Chapter Ten: Reunited  
  
"Hi Mrs. Matthews. Hi Mr. Matthews," Topanga managed to say.  
  
"Cory? What's going on?" asked a bewildered Amy. "Wait, this could probably be a long story to explain. Give us a chance to put away the groceries, and then we can all come in here and you can tell us what's going on."  
  
"Okay," agreed Cory.  
  
Amy began to walk in the kitchen, and then turned to see that her husband wasn't behind her. He was still in the doorway, staring at the couch where Cory and Topanga were sitting. "Alan, kitchen. Come on," she commanded.  
  
"Yes, dear."  
  
"I wonder what's wrong with them?" Cory looked at Morgan questioningly.  
  
Morgan hit the side of his head. "They see Topanga in the living room for the first time in five years. What are they supposed to do, you moran?"  
  
"Geez, no need to get violent," Cory moaned, rubbing his head.  
  
"I think that everyone is just a little tense over seeing me here. Especially after what happened..." Topanga trailed off. "Let's just let them talk for a while, we have to give everyone time to adjust."  
  
"Adjust to what?" Morgan asked, her curiosity peaked.  
  
"You'll find out with everyone else, Morgan," Cory told his younger sister, seeing the trick she was trying to pull. "You aren't going to talk us into telling you before everyone else."  
  
"Fine then. I'm going to my room now, call me before you make the big announcement."  
  
"We will," Topanga promised her.  
  
"Hmmm..." Cory mused. "We're alone in the living room sitting on my couch. Does that bring back any memories?"  
  
"Cory Matthews! Are you trying to seduce me?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"In that case..." Topanga broke off as Amy and Alan walked into the room. "Hi Mr. and Mrs. Matthews."  
  
"Hi, Topanga," Alan said, "And, you have known us since you were six years old. You're like family. Call us Amy and Alan."  
  
"Okay, Alan."  
  
"Amy, Alan-" Cory began.  
  
"Not you," Amy scolded him. "You are still our son, you get to call us Mom and Dad."  
  
"Anyways, Mom, Dad, you probably are wondering what Topanga is doing here. We have something to tell all of you, but we need everyone to be here at once. And we have to get Morgan from her room, or she'll kill me."  
  
"I don't doubt that she could, either. You better watch out, Cory," Alan warned.  
  
"Well," Amy spoke for the first time, "I just want to hug Topanga now. Come here honey." She beckoned the younger woman into her arms. "It has been way too long, how have you been?"  
  
"Pretty good, I have a steady job that I love, and I'm right where I want to be right now," Topanga answered her question.  
  
"Well, if you have to have everyone here to make your announcement, then you had better start making some calls. We waited five whole years to see Topanga again, but we only have so much patience," Amy said.  
  
"Right, Mom." Cory picked up the phone. "Shawn's up first. Topanga, honey," he let the word slip, causing Amy and Alan to exchange knowing glances. "Could you go next door and get Mr. Feeny?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
After Cory had gotten off the phone with Shawn and called Eric, and Topanga brought a thoroughly confused Mr. Feeny into the living room, Cory called Morgan down from her room. About twenty tense minutes later, Eric, Jack, and Rachel trouped into the living room. "Okay," began Cory, "now that everybody is here, and Shawn and Angela are on speaker phone, we're going to tell you what's going on." He paused for a minute, then began the story with the moment he and Topanga saw each other in the New York café. "So now, we're going to live together in New York for a while to see how things work out this time around."  
  
"Ooooooooh! I'm so happy for you!" Amy sang, pulling both Cory and Topanga into a hug.  
  
"Thanks, Mom," Cory said.  
  
"Yes, thank you Mrs.- Amy." Topanga corrected herself.  
  
"Oh, honey, you might as well start calling me Mom now too," Amy told her.  
  
Everyone laughed as the reunited couple knocked on the wooden table.  
  
Thank you to:  
  
Cassandra: Thanks for the review, I'm glad you like my story!  
  
Maya2: I love BMW too, lol. I used to watch the reruns on the WB a long time ago, and it was the reason I watched TGIF... obsession. Thanks for the review!  
  
Ally: Thanks, I'm glad you like my story.  
  
Enchanted Dreamer: Thank you for reading! I'm glad you enjoy it. Thanks for both of your reviews too. I just love reviews... lol.  
  
Dark Pixie: Thanks for reading my story... I'm glad you like it, and thanks for reviewing too!  
  
Cre8tv Wrtr: Thanks for all of the reviews. I'm so happy that you like my story, and that you're waiting for updates (even though they aren't exactly regular...) Thank you!!!  
  
cam88: Thank you for reviewing, and especially for the compliment. I'm glad that you like it.  
  
Thanks so much you guys, your reviews mean a lot to me. Keep reading please!!! 


End file.
